Hidden Fear
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Miley Stewart is 19 and living with her abusive boyfriend Jake Ryan. She's been banned from any contact with her long time best friend Nick as Jake says he's a 'bad influence'. As Jakes beatings get worse will Nick be able to save her? ONE-SHOT.EVENTUAL N


Hidden fear

**Rating: M - There is going to be some amounts of swearing so little people's don't read ahead but if you do I have fully warned you. **

**Summary - Miley Stewart is 19 and living with her abusive boyfriend Jake Ryan. She's been banned from any contact with her long time best friend Nick as Jake says he's a 'bad influence'. As Jakes beatings get worse will Nick be able to save her? NILEY **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. I don't own Hannah Montana I don't own the Jonas Brothers or anything related to them in this one shot. The only thing I own is the plot which may have been used before in other stories. **

Miley's POV

Here I am sitting alone, again. Staring at the blank television screen. Every light in the house is switched off, all the curtains are closed. I can hear the seconds go by from the big grandfather clock leaning against the wall. I'm waiting for the footsteps of my boyfriend Jake Ryan to storm along the path. "WOW" you say? Jake Ryan the widely famous movie star with amazing good looks and a perfect personality? HA that's what you see, the Jake Ryan I see is an abusive alcoholic sociopath and at every chance he gets he finds another reason to abuse me. I've never done anything wrong to hurt him, I've never cheated on him, and I've never hurt his feelings... Well no one can with the massive ego head of his. Not once in the five years we have dated have I ever called him something that could potentially hurt his feelings.

Ever since he was fired from his last movie for abusive language to the director, he's been at the pub all hours of the day. Drinking and drinking till he can't stand up. The land lord chucks him out and then he makes his way home and beats the crap out of me letting out all his anger. Sometimes it's a slap and a kick in the stomach... other times it's even worse. So bad that I can't describe without me feeling sick. He scares me to the bone, I wish I could escape and tell someone but I can't. He's told me on numerous occasions that if I tell anyone what's he's been doing he will kill me, I don't want to die yet, I have so much ahead of me.

Jake knows about Hannah, I told him when we first starting dating back when I was fifteen. Only if I had listened to my father, and found a better guy, someone who I could trust and would be there for me. But I took the easy route and said yes choosing the first boy who came after me, and what a great choice that was! Hannah still performs but not as much as Jake hardly ever lets me out of the house. "Hannah's on a little break" he said. I perform about twice a month when my bruises are not so bad and I can cover them up with make-up and put on a brave smile. Being Hannah is the only time I can feel safe, on the stage is where I know that Jake can't get me with all the people watching.

He's taken me away from all my best friends; he said he just wants me for himself. Why would he want me for himself if he's never here? The only time I really see him is when he comes back from the pub and beats me. Obviously no one knows about what he does to me, Nick almost found out once. Who's Nick? Well he's Nick Jonas, curly haired Jonas Brother. My best friend for years until Jake came along and banned me from seeing him. That was the probably the worst day of my life. I could tell Nick everything, he was like my brother, but recently I realized that Nick was the one that made me laugh not Jake. Nick was the one I felt safe with, not Jake. He was the only one I could really open myself up to. I never gave myself a chance to be with him because I was with Jake. Not a day goes past when I wish that I never said yes to Jake and what it would be like to be with Nick. A far as I know Nick doesn't have a girl friend but I say as far as I know for a reason, I haven't spoken to Nick for two months I have no idea what he thinks about me, he probably thinks I'm ignoring him. Oh on the contrary, if only he knew... he would save me from this disaster.

I have so many bruises all over my body it's untrue. My skin hurts so much and has so many bumps it looks like I am a walking bruised apple. Most of the time it hurts to stand up, but today it's not so bad. I don't really find it surprising any more that he beats me, I just expect it now, it's like my daily routine. Get up, make Jakes breakfast, clean up after him, he leaves and goes to the pub with strict instructions to the gate guard not to let me out, I clean his clothes, tidy up everything, make dinner, Jake arrives home I get attacked and then I go to bed. Obviously it's not the best routine ever actually; it's the fucking worst routine anyone has to go through. I don't think I've seen proper daylight for about a month.

The sound of rain pattered on the window, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh fantastic, absolutely fantastic. Bloody brilliant!" I moaned throwing my arms in the air. Jake hates the rain, he hates getting his perfect hair wet. All the more of a reason to hit me. Grrreat.

I stood up and walked over to the lamp shade and switched it on watching the dim light invade the darkness. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get used to the light and sat back down sighing. Tonight's going to be a long night.

Suddenly I heard banging of the gates opening knowing Jake was home, I gulped and sat up in the chair waiting. As he neared the front door I could hear him complaining about the rain. His feet stomped across the floor like an angry bull elephant, the front door flung open to a shouting Jake.

"Where are you, you little mother fucker! It's raining!" Jake screamed slurring his words, but they were clear enough for me to know what I had to do.

I ran into his view so he knew I wasn't hiding from him. "Are you okay Jake? I'll get you a towel." I explained quickly running up the stairs as quick as I could with my bruised rib cage. I grabbed the first dry towel I saw and got down stairs as quick as possible. I passed him the towel and he grabbed it un gratefully.

"You were not quick enough. Do you want me to hit you? So I can get my point across that you need to be fucking quicker in the future!" Jake shouted making me jump.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" I exclaimed stepping away from him. He was starting to scare me. I hate it when he gets like this.

"You better not!" He slurred. He was so drunk, I think this is the drunkest I've ever seen him.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" I asked trying to swallow the lump in my throat that appeared when he got home.

"Get me a beer bitch! It better be cold" Jake stated angrily.

I swallowed; crap he's going to hate me now. "Jake, we don't have any..."

"WHAT!? What do you mean we don't have any! Why didn't you go out and buy some you ungrateful mother fucker?! I'm letting you live under my roof and you repay me by not getting any beer!?"

"I'm sorry, I would have got some, but I'm not allowed out of the house" I stated getting more frightened by the minute, I could feel his anger rising. It's like a kettle boiling and it's going to reach its boiling point soon.

"Don't you dare answer me back!" Jake shouted advancing at me. With the smack of his hand at my face I fell to the floor. A stinging sensation was felt on my cheek. A few tears ran down my face as Jake laughed at me. He dropped the towel on the sofa and starting kicking me brutally in the side on my rib cage. I screamed out in pain as he reached a bit where he got before. More tears fell onto the floor as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"You think that hurts? Fuck no! I haven't even started yet!" Jake shouted throwing a punch right into my eye. I fell back into the wall clutching my eye shaking with such fear.

Jake laughed again grabbing my arm and pulling me into the coffee table smashing the freshly cleaned glass. Suddenly a light bulb clicked in his head, I knew what he was going to do. He pushed me to the ground directly on top of the glass. The glass cut at my arms causing vast amounts of blood to pour out of me. More tears fell down my face as the pain intensified throughout my body.

Jake laughed "I think that's enough for tonight bitch. I don't want you dying on me now do I? I need you to clear up this house."

I sat up not looking at Jake, I holding my arm trying to free some of the pain I was experiencing.

"You clear this mess up, I'm going to bed in the spare room I don't want your blood on me while I sleep" Jake slurred advancing up the stairs hanging onto the stair handle for support. "I want breakfast ready for me by 9am when I wake up" Jake added enraged. He disappeared out of sight and slammed the bedroom door.

I sighed. I hate living like this. One handed I grabbed onto part of the sofa trying to pull myself up, pain shot through my body in every possible place. I managed to get onto the sofa with a cry of pain. I swallowed hard and tried to stand up. The pain was so intense; I need some sort of pain medication. I stepped very slowly trying too little the pain to the kitchen where the medicines where kept. I lifted my bleeding arm up to the cupboard, my blood dripping onto the kitchen surface and pulled down the first aid box. I opened it carefully trying not to get blood into the box and pulled out three large bandages. I placed them on the counter and took out some paracetamol.

Half an hour later I had managed to clean up the smashed up glass and cleaned up as much blood as I could of the floor. I looked down at myself and realized I needed to take a shower and wash of the blood and replace the bandages otherwise they would get infected. I quickly looked around the downstairs to check if anything was left down here, there wasn't.

I hobbled over to the stair case picking up the spare bandages on the way and looked to the mission that was in front of me. The stair case. I've tried this before severely hurt and it was not easy, every bone in your body aches more each step you take, but I have to sum up the courage to face this pain. I face Jake every day so this isn't even half as bad.

I reached the top of the stairs after five minutes of excruciating pain and made my way to the bathroom door. I entered the room and switched on the light catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my eye had swollen twice the size and my t-shirt was bright red from blood.

I quickly locked the bathroom door and stripped from my clothing and discarded them in the wash basket. I studied the extent of the damage in the mirror. My chest and rib cage was severely bruised and hurt like hell. My arms were cut to smithereens some deeper than others with tiny fragments of glass stuck in a particular part. I sighed and switched on the shower. I waited for it to warm up.

I stepped into the shower letting the warm water fall down my burning back; the water soothed the forming bruises. I looked down to my feet and saw blood going down the drain from my arms and shoulder. My arm started to sting as I took out some of the broken glass. It hurt like hell, as the blood stemmed slower I thought about other people worse off than me. Some people get bones broken every night, I pray for them. Thank goodness I don't get it worse than that.

After ten minutes in the shower I bandaged up the cuts and put some soothing cream on my blackening eye. I made my way to my bedroom.

I sat down sadly on the bed and remembered something from earlier that day a letter that arrived addressed to me. I never get letters. The address was hand written with scratchy handwriting. I got off the bed and bent down underneath it and pulled out a box where I hid the letter and pulled it out. I placed the box back under the bed and sat back onto the bed pulling the covers over my throbbing legs. I opened it carefully trying the guess the handwriting. My eyes widened as I read the first line.

_Dear Miley,_

_Hey Miles, it's Nick you may be quite surprised to hear from me but I'm really confused. We haven't spoken in two months, have I done something wrong? I tried ringing you but it said your number had been changed .I have tried everything to contact you and this was the last try. I really hope you get this._

_I really miss you Miles. I miss spending time with you and laughing about nothing. I miss the random phone calls in the middle of the night to me, you talking gibberish and falling asleep half way through the conversation. I miss the times when we used to watch the stars and clouds together. What happened Miles? Did I say anything to upset you? If I did I am so sorry. _

_I really hope your okay Miles_,_ I miss my best friend, I don't have anyone to talk to any , I know I have my brothers but they are not as good listeners as you were. I could tell you anything and now I feel so lonely without you._

_I had a dream the other day about us together singing on stage, but you wasn't Hannah you were Miley. It was like old times and you and Joe were having a competition on stage to see who could pump the crowd up most. You won of course, I was really excited to tell you the next day then I realized, I didn't know where you were. I knew you went off with Jake somewhere but I had no idea where. _

_I got this address off your Dad; he was quite worried about you too. He said he hasn't seen you in about a month. He knew I was writing this letter and asked me to tell you he loves you, and so do I. _

_Anyway, I'm going to the mall tomorrow around 11o'clock and I will be waiting in Starbucks if you want to come and see me. I'll wait until 2 o'clock then I'll leave. I'll take it as I did something wrong and I can't be forgiven. But please come, we can work it out. Please. _

_I really hope you make the right decision to come or not. But just remember that I really miss you and I really want to talk with you. I'll be the one in the corner in a red hooded jacket and black baseball cap. Please come Miley, it would mean the world to me. _

_Love always, _

_Nick. Xx_

I sighed as I placed the now folded up letter back into its envelope. I needed to talk to Nick, but how could I? I'm not allowed out of the house. I can't believe he thinks he's done something wrong! I have to go see him and tell him everything's fine and I love him… more than a friend.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek, I brushed it away quickly and placed the letter in my handbag on the dressing table and zipped it up carefully. I'll have to sleep on it and try and think about what I am going to do.

**

The next morning I woke up to loud snores escaping from the room where Jake was in. I sighed as I remembered the scene from the night before and gasped as I tried to sit up. Pain medicine is needed greatly right now.

I mustered all of my strength I got from about five hours sleep and got out of my comfy bed. Just as I was about to make the bed I saw droplets of blood on the white sheets, my eyes flicked to my arms. The bandages were soaked through with now dry blood. _I must change them before they get infected_ I thought to myself.

After ten minutes I managed to change the bed covers to freshly washed ones, I also changed my bandages and made my way down stairs for the pain medication.

I was eight am when I reached the kitchen. I have an hour before Jake wants his breakfast, so I have enough time to figure out what I'm going to do about the Nick problem. I could sneak out, but knowing me and my luck I would get caught.

I sighed, there must be a way. I looked down at the floor for a few seconds then smiled to myself. It's the best chance I've got to get out of here. Time to put my plan into action.

Ten minutes later my plan was complete I just hope Jake falls for it.

At ten to nine I heard noises from upstairs and the shower running. Right, best get this breakfast started I don't want any more bruises I can't cover up.

I grabbed the box of eggs out of the fridge and a sauce pan out of the cupboard and put them gently on the side. My side started throbbing as I bent down to the lower cupboards to grab the utensils I needed.

Five minutes later two boiled eggs and soldiers were on a plate just how he likes them. I heard Jakes footsteps come down the stairs and he came into the kitchen and looked directly at me.

"Wow, I did a better job than I thought it did, that eye is blacker than my beer place mat at the pub" Jake laughed.

I swallowed and spoke softly. "Your breakfast is ready, what TV channel would you like?"

"I don't care the news will do" Jake said sitting heavily on the chair grabbing the fork and a piece of toast stabbing the boiled egg.

I took the TV control off the side and flicked it to the news. Time to put my plan into action.

"Jake, is it okay if I got to the shop today and get some carpet cleaner?" I asked holding a breath praying that he would say yes.

"No."

Shit

"But the carpets really bad it needs to be cleaned otherwise it will stain" I explained trying not to sound forceful or he might take it the wrong way.

"Order it off the internet" He said not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"But it might take days" I tried to explain.

"No and that's the end of this conversation. You might try and run away or something." Jake said glaring at me from under his eye lashes.

"I wouldn't run away—" I tried before being cut off by an angry Jake.

"Don't argue with me sweetheart or you won't like the consequences"

I swallowed, my plan failed, I guess I'm going to have to sneak out somehow. I picked up the coffee cup I used off the side and placed it in the sink without saying a word.

"Good choice sweet cheeks" Jake said causing me to cringe. I hate it when he calls me those types of names. Only proper couples can call each other pet names ones who love each other.

An hour and a half later Jake was getting ready to go to the pub and I was cleaning up the house as quick as I could. Jake was giving me strange looks probably wondering what I was doing but I needed to get this done so I have time to get ready and cover up my bruises, get changed and sneak out to meet Nick. Thankfully Jake was going to be leaving at eleven which means half an hour to tidy as much as I can.

My arms were throbbing with pain as I tried to get the vacuum cleaner out of the cupboard, Jake just laughed as he saw me struggling. He stood up.

I stopped dead worried of what he was going to do.

"I'm leaving, I'm going out I'll be back around 6 so I expect the house to be sparkling clean when I get back" I definitely wasn't expecting him to say that, I thought he was going to come and push me over but I guess I was wrong.

"Sure, I'll change your bed sheets as well" I explained as I watched him grab his coat and take out his car keys. I was surprised he wasn't hung over but he's used to it I guess.

He walked pass me to the front door pushing my arm as he went past causing a shooting pain up my arm, I saw him smirk as he saw he caused me pain. I inwardly swore at him begging my mouth to stay shut and not swing for him.

Jake finally left and I let out a shaky breath quickly putting the vacuum back in the closet. I ran into the kitchen as fast as I could and put on the dishwasher. I rushed through my jobs as quickly as possible and ran upstairs flinching at all the pain I was causing myself. I went into my bedroom and opened the closet looking for something to wear which I could use that would cover my arms and a lot of my chest.

I pulled out a deep red hoodie which so happened to be Nicks which I stole quite some time ago and Jake didn't know about. I put it on and changed into my black skinny jeans putting some flat boots over the top. I sat down in the chair beside my dressing table and looked into the mirror. Jake was right, my eye was seriously black. How on earth am I supposed to cover it up?

Fifteen minutes later I had finished my makeup. I had used so much foundation around my eye and the scratches were only just covered up. I had a tiny bit of eyeliner under my eyes to cover some of the bags under my eyes. I also had a little blush on my cheeks to break my face up a bit. I brushed through my hair leaving it in its long natural curls.

I stood up and grabbed my handbag putting a few items into it. I picked up the letter off the side and went downstairs and took some pain medication and put some spare in the bag. I sighed and looked around the room, if I get caught it would be the end of me. But I can't think like this, I have to think about seeing Nick and telling him I don't hate him.

I took a deep breath and put on my coat and snuck out the backdoor.

I brought my coat closer to my body as I walked slowly through the damp grass over to the tall fence which separated me from the real world. I looked over to my right and saw the gate guard walking along the perimeter making sure no crazy fans got in to see Jake. I can't believe he still has fans it's stupid, after swearing on live TV and shouting at a fan he still has them. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I realized he was walking in my direction.

I ducked down in the bushes and breathed a sigh of relief when he walked past. When he was out of sight I stood up and looked at the fence. Well at least there was no barbed wire on the top, that shouldn't be as hard to get over.

After looking around the backyard for a few minutes I found a box I could stand on so I could reach the top of the wall. I pushed it over and stood on top of it and looked over. There wasn't a long drop down, I picked up my handbag off the floor and dropped it over into bush.

I hoisted myself up onto the wall, pain radiating throughout my body. I pulled my leg over and jumped down the other side. I closed my eyes tightly as the pain was increasing. I just wanted the medicine to start working. I pulled my bag out of the bush and put it over my shoulder, I looked around me to make sure no one was watching and started walking quickly along the side walk.

I got to Starbucks at half past eleven. I would have been there quicker but you can only walk so fast with a million bruises. The door jingled as I went in, I spotted Nick in the corner wearing the red hooded sweat shirt and black baseball cap like he said he would. He was staring into his coffee. He must have thought I stood him up.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to his table, as I neared him he looked up.

"Miley" He breathed out standing up.

I smiled weakly as he stepped towards me, I suddenly got a flashback of Jake running towards me and hitting me with his fist. I whimpered trying to protect myself with my arms.

"Miles, are you okay?" Nick asked stepping backwards seeing me relax when he did so.

I nodded slightly.

Nick walked back to his seat and sat down motioning me with his arm to sit next to him. I did what he said. I looked down at my hands as Nick sighed.

"You turned up then.." Nick said looking down at me fiddling with his coffee cup.

I nodded suddenly all my eagerness to see Nick turned into nerves. I hadn't been out the house in months and I hadn't seen anybody in a long time. It was all a bit over whelming.

"Miley, is Jake treating you well?" Nick asked. I looked up to him and saw his caring eyes sinking into mine. Nick's eyes widened for a second, I didn't understand why until I figured he saw my black eye. I started to panic, what if he starts asking me questions I was never able to keep things from him.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and started going for the door. Nick sat there stunned for a moment still trying to get over the fact my eye was so black and why I got up so quickly. As I reached the door I felt Nick put his hand on mine.

As I turned around I saw Nick take a deep breath in. "Miley can you come back to my house? So we can talk please."

I pondered for a few seconds then nodded silently. Nick delicately held onto my hand and guided me out of the café. He pulled me into him slightly as we walked down the side walk to his car parked not far away. He held the passenger door open for me as I sat down wincing a little bit but I tried my best to hide it.

The car ride was silent, I hadn't been in a car for a long time either it felt weird. Nick kept on glancing over to me every so often, I wonder what he's thinking about me. Maybe he thinks I've changed. I know I have, I used to be an over the top confident girl who didn't care what anymore thought about her. Now, I was scared of my own shadow, just because of one evil guy.

Nick pulled into a car park of some posh flats and stopped the car. He looked at me again and got out of the car and walked around to my side.

My heart was beating faster as we got closer to his flat. He always told me once he hit nine teen he was going to move into his own flat, he wanted some independence because he spent most of his life with his brothers.

Nick opened his front door and walked inside. I followed him quietly looking around. It was definitely a masculine place. There was two black leather couches in the lounge with a large flat screen TV, I glanced over to my right and saw a fully furnished kitchen with stools.

Nick motioned for me to follow him to the lounge.

I did as I was told. I sat down on the couch as Nick sat opposite me on the coffee table.

"Miley, when I ask you this, I want you to tell me the truth okay?" Nick said looking directly into my eyes, his brown orbs were flashing with worry and patience.

I nodded.

Nick took a deep breath in, my heart quickened this must be hard for him to say. His eyes linked with mine as I thought my heart was going to burst.

"Does—" Nick started looking down and taking another breath.

"Does Jake hit you Miley?" Nicks asked his voice shock a bit as if he was begging for it not to be true.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened. I saw him looking at me for a while and when I didn't answer straight away he knew it was true. I nodded my head. My eyes drifted to somewhere other than his face. I heard him take a sharp breath in. Suddenly I had a flashback to yesterday night when Jake made the same sound. I jumped backwards into the couch and brought my legs to my chest trying to cover myself.

Nick was confused at first but then he realized. He put his hand over his mouth and moved back slightly.

"Miley, I would never hurt you." He whispered quietly.

I looked up a met his eyes. I saw the love and the worry; I knew then that he would never hurt me. I released my legs from my arms and sat normally. Nick looked like he was going to cry, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

We looked at each other for some time then Nick spoke up snapping me out of my trance. "Miley, there's blood on your shirt."

My eye's flickered to my arm and saw that there was indeed blood seeping though my shirt. I went to put my hand over it but Nick gently held it to stop me. "Miles" He swallowed. "I know this might be slightly uncomfortable but can you show me what he has done to you?" He asked. My breathing hitched, that would mean see my entire body.

I didn't answer for a few seconds. I was panicking what would Nick say? What would he do?

"You don't ha—" He started but I cut him off. "It's okay, I'm just a bit scared." I whispered

"Miley you don't have to be scared anymore. I would never hurt you" He said. "I love you" he added on quieter than the rest of his sentence.

My heart swelled. Did he just tell me he loves me? Oh my gosh. I saw him stop moving, I looked at him for a second when he started speaking again.

"Miley, I can't believe this has happened to you all this time. I can't believe I didn't fight to find out why you weren't answering my calls. I should have come to find you. I should have saved you from that mad man. I can't believe I let my own best friend get abused. I can't believe that I didn't realize it before, I should have known. I knew you would never stop speaking to me without an argument first, I can't believe this. I let the only girl I ever loved, correction the only girl I could ever love, get abused." Nick said holding his head in his hands. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

I leant over to him cautiously and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He looked up and wiped some away. I took a breath. "Nick I love you too, it wasn't your fault. I should have left him as soon as her started hitting me. I should have listened to my Daddy and waited for a better guy, the thing was all I ever wanted was you. I thought that you would never love me; I was your best friend and nothing more. Every time you had a girlfriend I was secretly praying that you would break up. I know that sounds so harsh but I knew they were bad for you and only loved you for your fame. I wished every night that would tell me you loved me and in the end I gave up hoping." I explained, my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. I had just confessed my secret love for Nick.

"I dumped them girls because they weren't you. All I ever wanted was you also. I thought you only like me as a best friend and I was too scared the take the chance." He said moving to sit next to me on the couch. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

I felt the tears well up into my eyes. Nick looked panicked but his facial expression soon changed when I jumped into his arms. Ignoring all the pain I was experiencing. He wrapped his arms delicately around me and breathed in the smell of my shampoo. I leant into his touch, a few tears slipped down my cheeks as I looked up to Nicks face. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Miley I love you so much." He whispered as we pulled away from each other.

"I love you too, but what about Jake? I can't leave him he'll hurt you" I whispered back, the last thing I wanted on this earth was Nick to get hurt because of me.

"Miley the only thing I care about is you and your safety. I don't care if I die as long as you're safe I'll die a happy man"

"Don't say that you're not going to die!" I exclaimed startling Nick slightly. I felt some more tears run down my face. I went to wipe them away but Nick beat me to it.

I leant backwards slightly, a surge of pain shot through my body. I winced grabbing onto myself to make the pain stop. Nick stood up and sat opposite me again. He held onto one of my hands gently.

When some of the pain passed I looked to Nick and saw him staring at me. "Miley what exactly has he done to you?" He asked. I sighed and swallowed. He let go of my hand.

I took a breath in and removed my shoes. Nick gasped seeing the cut's on my shredded feet. He hasn't seen anything yet. I lifted my throbbing arms up and removed my shirt leaving me in a mini under shirt. I heard Nick gasp again and swear under his breath. I looked down at myself and saw there were several large bruises along my chest and my arms. I looked to my banged arm and then looked to Nick who had his hand over his mouth swearing to himself. He nodded as I asked him with my eyes about my arm. I tensed up as the pain increased rapidly as I removed the bandage covered in blood.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nick gasped removing his hand from his mouth and quickly covering it over again. The cut in my arm was really deep, my skin was really red and blood was still spilling out of the cut.

"Oh Miley…" He whispered.

I smiled sadly and lifted up my undershirt just up to my bra and showed him my back and my stomach. I saw him tense up out of the corner of my eye.

"That bastard, I can't believe him! He's fucking crazy. How can he hit you like that! He must have a sick mind!" Nick exclaimed as I lowered my shirt. He looked at me sadly.

"I can't believe you been going through this for three years. I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay" I said softly.

"No Miley. It isn't okay. He could have killed you. You need to go to the hospital, you might have internal bleeding and your arm is so bad."

I looked up at him again. If I went to the hospital they would ask me who done it. Then Jake would find out.

"I know what you're thinking, but if we go to the hospital, the police can protect us. I'll take big rob as well. There's no way on earth Jake can get near you again. I promise you, with my whole heart." Nick pleaded holding onto my hand again. I could see in his eyes all he wanted to do was help me.

I nodded softly. Nick smiled and helped me to stand up. "I'll just get a bandage for your arm and we'll go. I'll get you another one of my sweat shirts if you like" Nick said, I blushed realizing that he noticed that I as wearing one of his old sweat shirts. I nodded silently. Nick left the room and went to what I believe is his bedroom.

I looked around the room and walked over to a cabinet. There were photo frames taking up the whole of the inside. I opened the glass door and picked one up. I smiled and traced my finger over the two faces on the image. I placed it back into the cabinet and looked at the rest. Every single photo frame had a picture of me and Nick inside. Ones dating back to when we were three, to ones that were taken just before we stopped talking. I laughed slightly placing them back into their correct place.

Nick came back into the room and panicked slightly until he realized I was on the other side of the room.

"Gosh Miles, you scared the crap out of me. I thought you ran off" He said just as I was turning around.

I smiled slightly at him. He definitely wasn't a Jake. I could tell me cared about me. He loves me and that's the only thing that matters.

He walked across the room and gestured me to sit down so he could fix my bandage. I sat down on a chair and he knelt beside me. He looked up to my face, I met his chocolate brown eyes with mine. My breathing hitched, I wanted to kiss him. The only thing worrying me was what he would do, I was still technically with Jake. But he did say he loves me.

Nick must have read my mind because before I knew it he was leaning in towards my face. My eyelids flickered closed as our lips met. I felt a spark as the gap between us closed. I deepened the kiss by bringing my arm around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist by my thighs softly. My heart started beating rapidly, for the first time in a long time I felt loved.

From then on, I knew nothing could ever hurt me anymore. I had Nick in my life and he was going to protect me from any danger. Jake would get put behind bars and I would never have to see him again. I knew all my hurting would end and would be replaced by love. I knew that Nick would love me forever and that's all I needed and I would be able to see my friends and family again. There was only one person I could thank for saving me and I knew nothing could stop me from loving him.

**Well guys that took me like three months to write. **

**I started writing it in November, but I forgot about for a long time and realized I had it a couple of days ago. So I finished it for you guys, I know it's super long and has a crappy ending. But I tried really hard. It's 6500 words long, that's the longest story I have ever written. I really hope you liked. I tried to make it dramatic and I'm sorry if it seems unrealistic. Remember this happens to people in real life. (Not me)**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
